


His First Time

by jeromevaleska



Category: The Giver (2014), The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Love, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: Asher can't stop thinking about the time when he walked in on you undressing and the way it made him feel. It's becoming a problem –  a big problem, that isn't going away any time soon unless you help him.





	His First Time

It wasn't going away. 

Ever since he accidentally walked in on you when you were undressing in your room and caught sight of all of your good bits, completely bare before him. You didn't even hear him open the door due to the fact that you were humming away a tune, and Asher froze the second he saw you in all your glory. He knew he was supposed to look away, but something stopped him and made him look for a few moments while he could. 

When you finally noticed he was ogling at your body, you immediately covered up and asked him to leave, all overwrought and embarrassed, and he did leave, though the thought of you fully undressed didn't. 

Even days later, he found that his pants felt much tighter than they were supposed to when he thought about you. They were constricted and uncomfortable, and he felt an unfamiliar swelling there that persisted and wouldn't go away no matter how much he tried to stop thinking about what he saw. He felt guilty and disgusted with himself because the image of your soft curves seemed to be forever embedded in his mind, the area between your legs and how he found himself wondering what it would feel like if he could touch it. He knew it was wrong to think about his friend like that. 

He shifted around restlessly on his bed, letting out a deep breath before he decided to pull his pants and underwear until they pooled around his ankles. He stared down at his stiff, swollen member, and how it sprung up against his stomach. It was throbbing– painful with need, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do to make it feel better. 

Ever since that faithful encounter a couple of days ago, he had grew distant and didn't know how to talk to you after what happened. He spent more time by himself, which made you feel even worse about what happened, and you wanted nothing more than to clear the air between you two so you could go back to being friends. 

The moment you knocked on his door, he pulled his clothes back up in a hurry and sat up on the bed as quickly as possible. 

"Come in!" he exclaimed. 

You opened the door and smiled at him softly before you shut it from behind you. He returned a nervous smile your way before he started just looking about his room, trying to avoid eye contact now and hoping you wouldn't notice the tent in his pants. 

You both exchanged awkward greetings before you took a seat near the end of his bed, and there was a thousand different things racing through your head about what to say and start this embarrassing conversation but you finally found it in you so you said, "I just wanted to say real quick, that I'm not mad or anything about what happened a couple of days ago, I feel like you're afraid to be alone with me now or something, it's really okay." 

"I'm sorry, I just felt really bad about it. I shouldn't have made a dumb mistake like that," he replied with a frown on his face, and he still found it difficult to look at you but he managed because of the reassuring look you gave him. "I'm really sorry." 

"Well it's okay, I promise," you said with a short laugh before you continued, "is everything okay with you though? Like there's nothing else bothering you, right? Because if there is, you can tell me," you promised. 

He didn't know how to respond to that, because there was definitely something bothering him, but he didn't want things to continue being awkward and weird between you two. Though at the same time he wanted to tell you because what was happening to him had been a big problem for the past few days, and it showed no signs of going away anytime soon.

He merely shook his head but you knew there must have been something else, judging from the way his brows furrowed as he seemed to be deep in thought. 

"You can tell me anything, Asher, I don't want you to feel-" you cut yourself off as you glanced down at the lower half of his body for whatever reason, and your eyes widened when you spotted the bulge in his pants. 

Your fixated gaze made Asher flustered, and his cheeks heated up from feeling so exposed now that the secret was out. He didn't know what to say, he kept trying to form words but he couldn't manage to get anything out that was coherent so you helped him when you asked, "Asher?" you paused to swallow thickly before you added, "You have an, um, erection."

"It's been happening every since, well, the other day," he stuttered, and it only made him more nervous the longer you stared down at him. 

"What other day?" you teased with a soft giggle, and it helped put his mind at ease somewhat because you weren't taking this situation too seriously or making him feel bad about it. 

"I'm not joking," he whined and added, "How did it get like this? What did I do that made this happen?" he asked and then you heard him mutter, "It hurts."

"Guys get an erection when they're excited," you explained, taking a brief pause before you continued, "are you excited, Asher?" 

His cheeks lit up with a pale pink when you said that and he nodded his head slowly as he locked eyes with you. 

"Let me help you," you cooed, making him all the more excited for what was to come on how you could help him. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes please, please help me," he pleaded, nodding his head feverishly. A smile stretched across your face and you wanted nothing more than to take this opportunity as a way to finally explore your feelings for him, even though you knew it was wrong with you being the Receiver, as long as you two kept it a secret from everyone else, it would be okay. You were willing to break the rules if it meant helping his predicament, so it was all for a good cause. 

"Lay down," you whispered, leaning over to run your fingers through his hair, and he did precisely as asked. You went with him, setting comfortably atop of him and peppering him with soft kisses around his neck that made him relax more. 

"That feels nice," he murmured under his breath, and you giggled as you continued to kiss around his jawline before you urged him up along the bed and slowly he worked his way toward the pillow, resting his head on it. You were both fully on the bed where previously your legs had been dangling off the edge of it. 

You wanted him in the most comfortable position possible for what you had in mind, hoping that a little forwardness would help weather away the last shreds of nervousness that kept him blushing and uneasy beneath you. 

One last kiss, and you leaned against him, allowing his bulge to press against your skirt which made you both gasp in unison. Your hands slid down to the band of his pants, wanting them off as quickly as possible, and you made little effort to hide your display. 

"I hope you're ready," you sang, feeling almost overwhelmingly excited about what you were about to do, something you wanted to do for him for quite some time. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding like he genuinely didn't know as he watched you atop him. You slipped your hands down his pants, ragging your tongue over your lips, leaving them wet as you scooted your butt down along his legs. He didn't stop you of course; he wanted to know exactly what you had planned for him. 

Your smile only grew wider when you pulled his pants down, taking his boxers with him to reveal his rigid cock. You let out a pleased moan when it sprung up, and you were more than happy to oblige him. You wanted it, and you could finally have it. 

"I'm going to take care of you," you purred, gripping his base and pumping it, curiosity dictating the inconsistent grip and way you moved your hand. You never touched one before, both of you were virgins out of your element, even if one was much better at hiding it than the other. You wanted to get a good idea of how a member felt in your hands, how to work it over properly, before doing anything else. One step at a time. 

The mere touch alone was enough to make him shiver, and he became desperate with need for you. He moaned your name softly, and though he was incredibly nervous about every last bit of what you were going to do, he still tried, albeit a little forcefully, to ease his body up. He was more than ready to go along with and follow your lead. 

He couldn't be tense through his first time, and it was worth pushing himself into comfort if it meant not gritting his teeth through the whole thing. You studied him intently with your fingers, experimenting a little with grip and pace, finding what worked best both to your sense of touch and to his reactions, but when you had it, you kept it there, lips parting in preparation and readiness. 

This was it, and you were confident that this would go well. Even if much of that confidence was reinforced by and large by telling yourself that you had it. Whatever it took, you did it to prepare yourself for what you were going to do next. 

The first lick of his member was an odd experience for both of you. For Asher, it was something other than a hand, wet and smooth, pressed to his head, and he let out a groan because of how wonderful it felt. 

For you, it was a rush of odd flavor, of something unique and new that you were thankfully left wanting more of in an eager bid to understand. A few more licks made his knees tighten, not out of nervousness but out of arousal. He looked down at you, your eyes half-lidded and staring back up at him lovingly, but with a glimmer of arousal behind your adoration. 

Your lips brushed against his length a few times before you took it into your mouth, wrapping your hand upon the soft flesh around his cock and pushing down a little. You both moaned in unison. Asher from the sudden feeling of his cock being enveloped by something wet and hot and eager to pleasure him in ways he has never known before, and you–because his taste was a little stronger this way. You were rapidly finding it more and more appealing. 

Calling out your name again, a little louder this time, Asher ran his fingers shakily through your hair, moaning as you started to bob your head up and down. Your lips and hand worked in concert to tend to his cock. 

It wasn't anything sophisticated – not that he knew a good blowjob technique from a great one – but you were quick to pick up the basics of both the motion and how to accommodate it as he started to slowly rock his hips with every suck.

He had to admit, there certainly didn't seem any better way to overcome his nerves than to watch you sucking his cock, it made him feel so much relief that you weren't mad at him about the incident and also that you were going down on him to help him with this problem he had. There was nothing at all to be afraid of here, and it was time he accepted that. 

You kept it slow at first but had little intention of keeping it that way the whole time. You loved watching him come undone before you, moaning and caressing your hair as you took more of him in. You wanted to build him up further, give him as much as you could. 

It didn't take long to speed things up, confident about your ability to make him eat out of your hand and eager to know what faster felt like. This was rapidly becoming as much an expression of your love as it was a bit of a test of yourself and the entire concept of a blow job, finding out what you liked and how to pull it off. 

Your head moved in more frantic movements, hand matching the pace. You had to admit, you felt a little intimidated staring up at his body, lying with his head on the pillow, eyes refusing to move from you. It was reverent, the way he looked at you. Pure love tinged with need and growing lust, the desire for as much of you as he could possibly get. 

You had never see him like this and it only spurred you on. His hands dug into the bed sheets as you grew even more intense very suddenly, stroking his base while you took down even more, your wet mouth engulfing his cock as you bobbed quickly, leaving his shaft wet and incredibly pleasured. 

"More," he moaned, your name slipping out of his lips once again, this time ragged and expressing far more than merely adoration. 

It was twinged with lust and need, and your cheeks grew rosier as you watched him unfurl into something much more open, shame and nerves leaving him, replaced only with his desire for you. 

Leaving the bed, his hips started to roll, meeting your motions perfectly, encouraging you into something faster and more wanton. You sucked his cock with a clear goal in mind and he devoted his efforts fully toward helping you fulfill that desire, knowing he was close and that he was getting that much needed relief any second now. 

Your soft lips formed a tight seal around his shaft that tugged on his throbbing head a little with every drag upward. You moaned all around his length and it vibrated against his skin, making his whole body shiver. He felt his abdomen tighten and swell and with one last jerk of his shaft led him to empty himself into your thirsty mouth. A ragged groan poured out after one final push, then he fell limp against the bed, flooding your mouth with thick, salty seed that you more than willingly swallowed down every drop of. You moaned with him as you felt the rush upon your tongue. 

"Oh, that was amazing, what even happened there, did I-"

You cut him off with an amused giggle, "You came in my mouth. That's what happens when you stimulate a penis, it'll just burst after it receives so much pleasure they can't take it," you explained, and he just nodded his head briefly. You purred as he ran his fingers down your hair gently and lovingly, cheeks only growing pinker as you looked longingly up at him, swallowing down the last remaining drops of his seed. 

"Oh wow, that felt so good," he whispered, chest rising and falling as he continued to play with your hair in his hand. 

"But not as good as it's going to get," you chirped. You weren't in much hurry, enjoying what satisfaction your hunger had already experienced. A few kisses to the quivering tip of his still rigid cock helped tease him back into readiness once his breath had returned. "You're still hard, so would you like me to show you something else?" 

"I'm ready," he said, and you were surprised by the confidence and certainty behind it. He was being serious; you could see it in his eyes, and it made you so delighted. 

Crawling up his body, you purred as your hands ran up along the toned chest beneath his shirt as his cock dragged up along your body. Once your touch reached his jawline you pulled them away entirely, occupying his neck instead with your lips as you hurriedly worked your skirt and panties down. So much for not being in a hurry; seeing him so ready and eager for sex only made things more exciting, it threw you into a frenzy of eagerness. 

Arousal had been second to getting him to come, but with that accomplishment now behind you – you realized just how badly you wanted it yourself; it was unbearable and you were upon him like a needy animal. 

"I love you, Asher," you said as your hands reached to grab his own in a tight grip. "I just want you to know that. There's nobody else I want to do this with." 

"Me too," he whispered back breathlessly, and there was a soft, loving look on his face that confirmed any doubt you had been feeling about him. "I-I love you too," he said, though the word 'love' sounded a little funny on his tongue, probably because it was the first time he ever said it. 

"Let's show each other how much we love each other then," you murmured as a smile played on your lips. You held tightly onto his hands as you positioned yourself comfortably atop his lap, his cock rubbing along your inner thigh and your mound, every little brush of hot flesh against your folds electric, making you tingle and shudder. 

Every fumble made you want it more, but in your stubbornness you only got sloppier and less precise, a vicious cycle that seemed to know no end until luck kicked in, or perhaps the intervention of something divine wanting you two to have your tender first time together under the best of terms. His head pressed between your puffy labia, and you took in a sharp breath in preparation for what was to come. 

You had expected something pretty rough and painful, but what you got was much lighter than you anticipated. It wasn't the most comfortable, and what tinge of pain there was certainly seemed worth it given the warmth of his cock inside of you, the tenderness of his fingers threaded through yours. You sat poised on his lap, sinking slowly down, taking him deeper into you, knowing full well what you were getting into, but knowing just as well that the only way to overcome your initial deflowering was to just take it. 

With a whimper, you pressed down all the way, his cock hilted inside of you as you sat fully in his lap. You leaned forward while you bit down on your lip, your turn to feel a little in over your head, but you were determined. 

"You feel so good," he said in a murmur, craning his head up to peck at your jawline. His words were encouraging. "Go as slow as you need to. The only thing that matters to me is that you're here with me and that we're doing this. I can wait as long as it takes for you to be okay to do it." 

He was so patient and understanding and if you needed a moment, he was more than willing to reciprocate. It didn't matter what you showed him, just that it was you; that was truly the most beautiful part. 

But you were stubborn, and while you understood his support clearly, you decided to take it and use it to drive you. Drawing in a sharp breath, you moved up, feeling a sudden hollowness without his thick length to fill your prepared, looser sex. 

When you came back down, that emptiness was lovingly assuaged by him once again, and this time it seemed much less daunting. Another rock upward and back down, you found yourself moaning. Your grip grew tighter on his hand, but not because you were in pain; that sensation was fading quicker and quicker with every motion. No, this was out of passion, out of love and desire. 

You had the drive needed to press on and you were going to make every second count, even if there was no limit to how long you both could remain in this blissful state. 

The sight of you determined and moving atop him was the most breathtaking thing Asher had ever witnessed, and he was so eager to help, slowly rocking upward into you in return. Your grip on each other's hands gradually broke apart due to your pressing down into his chest for balance as you leaned forward, while his moved toward your hips, gripping them and helping to guide you atop him. His fingers suddenly dug into your rear for a little extra grip, but mostly just to enjoy a nice, firm hold of your ass. A hold that made you blush and laugh a little; he had gone from nervously clinging to his ignorance and virginity to a bit playful and forward in short order, and you hoped there was more to him as a sexual creature yet to be coaxed out. 

Your head pulled back as you let out another louder moan, steadily moving faster in the exact same way you had with your blowjob, a consistent progression driven by your increasing comfort and readiness. But this time there was more than your sense of taste to be thrilled; your entire body seemed to tingle as you rode him, pleasure like your fingers had never given you before. Not only thicker and reaching deeper into you, but also warm, with his firm and protective body there to press against, loving eyes looking up at you, words of encouragement, heavy grunts and quick breaths. All your senses lit up magically, and there seemed no restraint to how quickly you pushed things harder. 

Not that Asher minded. Your velvety sex felt incredible around his member, and the faster it moved, the more sweet, wet friction he felt, the more he moved up into you in turn. His grip grew tighter to go along with it, and his only goal was to find release, mutual and intense satisfaction, to fill you up again. 

He couldn't believe he had gone this long without indulging, but it was a distant thought in comparison to the all-consuming adoration he had for you, only strengthened by what was happening before him, the feeling and sight and the sweet sounds of your pleasure that mingled adoringly with his own. 

This was passion and sensation unlike anything you ever knew, every brush of fingertips against your skin was electrifying, and you wanted as much of it as you could. There was no longer even the pretense of wanting to learn; the greedy desire for more was driven by a want for the gratification crashing down upon you in waves. It was raw, reckless emotion that mattered more than anything else in the world. 

With a few more rapid bounces on his lap, it was no surprise when you both reached your peaks together so quickly, but you both nonetheless embraced the rush of pleasure coming in waves, knowing what you two were in for and only glad you faced it together. 

You were technically first, more sensitive from not having gotten off already and from being the one stretched out and neediest. This fire was brilliant and pure, like the rays of dying sunlight coming down upon you, lighting your nerves up in a breathtaking flame as you moved quickly and frantically atop him, losing your finer control but finding bliss in the reckless abandon, in being free and unfettered. Your slick inner walls clenched down greedily around his member, trying to draw his release from him so that you could feel the best of his warmth inside of you. 

How could he refuse your plea? Grunting, he bucked forward, up into your velvety heat one last time, your name on his lips again as he came. It was just as plentiful and heavy as the first time, his seed spreading through you with its sticky, liquid warmth, making the two of you shudder as you walls tightened and pulsated around him again in appreciation of your eager offering. 

You slumped down breathless atop on him, lips lazily against his as you purred. After that, you felt you deserved a break, and Asher agreed completely. Releasing your hips, he wrapped his arms around you, holding you firmly as you exchanged more sweetness and sap in the wake of your release, no longer virgins. You both had taken the plunge and neither of you had even the semblance of regret about the matter. It had gone perfectly, and was bound to only get even better as you both got a better handle on what to do. 

"Thank you, for that," he said, still completely breathless. "That was so much to process, but just, wow," he added, sounding awed like he almost didn't believe that just happened. 

"You're welcome," you replied with a laugh as you clung to his sweat-slick body. "Feeling better now?"

He laughed airily as he held you close to him, "Much better."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! :)


End file.
